


Top Secret File

by AliceSmiler



Series: The Princess turned to Stone [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Backstory, F/F, information, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:25:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: No this is not a new Story, sorry to disappoint. Just answering some questions.If you want to skip this you are welcome. It's Spoiler-free just in case.





	1. Chapter 1 to 5

**Author's Note:**

> Now before we dive in, I will treat this as a top secret file, which means BLACK LINE OF MYSTERY. Mostly it’s stuff that I want to use later and you shouldn’t know like Lena’s Full name ;D or stuff I’m not so sure about.
> 
> Chances I will change some stuff in the future so expect more chapters.

  * Our story is currently happening in 2019.
  * I made the characters 3 years younger. Mostly because I wanted them to be closer to Lena’s age.
  * In the show, Lena is currently 26 but I want to make her a few years younger, so I am not sure yet how old she is.
  * The first 2 chapters (Prologue I & II) explain the story behind the statue and at the end of chapter 2, I tried to smooth it in the interview in the present.
  * █████████████████████████████████████████████████████████ **███** █████ _< -Black Line of Mystery_



Samantha, the maid - ?: 

  * She died of old age. 
  * She had 3 kids who followed in her footsteps at protecting the Princess.
  * Thanks to her, protecting the princess became a family business.



Samantha “Sam” Arias-Danvers - 27: 

  * She is **not** the maid. 
  * Sam Arias-Danvers’ ancestor is Samantha, the maid. 
  * There is at least 1 Samantha in each generation for a tribute to the original, that's why her name is Sam.
  * She is the current head protector of the park and the statue of the Princess.
  * Sam has a daughter Ruby, don’t know if I’m going to write about how she got pregnant.
  * She is married to Alex Arias-Danvers ( _I just really ship them and Alex would be so nice to Ruby.)_
  * █████████████████████████████████████████████
  * ███████████████████████████████████████████████████████
  * ██████



Kara Danvers - 26:

  * She is in the stage where she is a new reporter but wrote enough articles to be able to get better subjects.
  * Definitely not using the fact that she's related to Sam to be the one to write this article.
  * No Superpowers.
  * ███████████████
  * ████████████████████████
  * Visited the statue before but didn’t hold the hand.
  * A rambling mess when nervous.
  * ███████████████████



Alex Arias-Danvers - 27:

  * Married to Sam and Stepmother to Ruby.
  * Sister to Kara Danvers.
  * Works at the FBI because she’s a badass.
  * ██████████
  * ████████████████████████████████████████████████



Ruby Arias - 11:

  * Loves Everything about Lena’s story. ( _Like mother, Like daughter ;D_ )
  * She was studying to become a protector.
  * ███████████████



Princess ████ Lena ██████* Luthor - ████████:

  * She was a princess in medieval times ( _year TBA_ ).
  * Second born in her family. ████████**
  * Genius.
  * Medieval version of Aphrodite.
  * She turned into stone waiting for her soulmate to find her for decades.
  * █████████████████████████████████████████████
  * ███████████████
  * █████████
  * ████████
  * **████████.
    * ██████████████████████████████████
    * ███████████████████████████████████
    * ██████████████████████████████████████████████████████
    * ███████████████████████████████



*████████████████████████████████████████████████████

Dr Grace Parker - 30:

  * Sam’s cousin.
  * Family doctor.
  * Has been studying what could happen when the Princess wakes up.
  * ███████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████
  * ██████████████████████████████



_**More Characters coming Soon** _


	2. The Museum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to actually create the museum so I can make the tour so…here it is. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I used Paint. I am no artist. This is the best I could do.
> 
> I hope the pictures are good, if not you can check my Tumblr Post: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/post/187101588397/top-secret-file-the-statue-museum-pictures

The Museum - 1st Floor

The Museum - 2nd Floor

Luthor and Lord Shields

Thank you Batsy for creating Luthor's Coat of Arms


	3. The Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Park during the Medieval Fair (Pictures)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I used Paint. I am no artist. This is the best I could do.
> 
> I hope the pictures are good, if not you can check my Tumblr Post:  
> https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/post/190147349257/the-park-during-the-medieval-fair-for-the-statue

Just like the museum, I had to create the visual of the park for Chapter 15(and the following chapter(s?) for the Medieval Fair). I might've been procrastinating at the time, but I did find it helpful to have a visual while writing and I might as well share it with you guys too.

* * *

##  **The Park**

****

* * *

##  **The Statue Podium and Samantha’s Tree**

## Archery Field and Sword Fighting Lessons field

## King’s Pub and Sword Fighting Tournament Arena

## The Maze (can you solve it?)

## Chess Tent, Knights’ Tents (1) and Jousting Arena (2)

* * *

I believe these are the main attractions. If you have a question, do ask me :) 

  
  
**Thank you for reading 'The Statue' c:**

**Author's Note:**

> If you see a spoiler please let me know
> 
> Also, thank you all for your kind comments. Some of them made me tear up and most of them made me smile. You guys are the best. I see all of the comments I promise
> 
> You --> \\(^w^)/ c(♥ω♥c) <\--Me


End file.
